deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shedinja
Shedinja is a dual Bug/Ghost-Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Shedinja vs The Lost * Shedinja VS Saitama * Shedinja vs. Sans (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info * Name: Shedinja * Type: Bug/Ghost * Height: 2'7" * Weight: 2.6 lbs * "Evolves when a Nincada evolves into Ninjask, and when the Pokémon Trainer has both a Pokéball and an empty slot in party. * Only has 1 HP; regardless of it's Level. ** Mystery Dungeon Shedinja will have either 5HP, or 10HP in Dungeons *** Shedinja's will also keep the current HP Stat from it's preevolved Nincada form. * Genderless regardless on whether Nincada is Male or Female. * Doesn't move, nor breathe. * Hinted that it may be already dead. * Said to steal the souls of others if they peek in the hole on it's back Stats * HP: 1 * Atk: 90 * Def: 45 * Sp.Atk: 30 * Sp.Def: 30 * Spd: 40 * Overall: 236 Ability * Wonder Guard ** Shedinja's signature ability ** Protects the Pokemon from Non-Supereffective moves. Moves * Scratch - Standard Normal attack * Harden - Increases the user's Defense by 1 level ** Rather useless for Shedinja. * Absorb - Drains the opponent's HP, and heal the user by half ** Rather Useless for Shedinja * Sand-Attack - Lowers the Accuracy of the opponent * Fury Swipes - Can hit the opponent 2-5 times in a row. * Spite - Reduces the opponent's PP by 4 the last move the target used * Shadow Sneak - Allow the user to attack first ** If the opponent doesn't use a Priority move (, and is faster.) * Mind Reader - Guarantees the next attack to hit * Confuse Ray - Confuses the Opponent * Shadow Ball - Fires a shadowy blob at the opponent. ** Has slight chance of lowering the opponents Sp.Def * Grudge - Reduces the opponents PP to 0, if User Faints * Heal Block - Prevents the opponent from healing for a few turns * Phantom Force - A Two Turn Ghost-Type Attack ** Weaker version of Shadow Force ** Can penetrate move like Protect, King Shield, Etc. Moves it can learn via Nincada * Mud-Slap - Deals low amount of damage. Guaranteeds to lowers the opponent's Accuracy if hits * Metal Claw - Deals damage. May increase the Users Attack by one Level. * Bide - User can't attack for two turns. On the third turn, the User deals damage equal to the amount it received within the two turns. ** Borderline useless for Shedinja. (It only has One HP.) * Dig - A two turn Ground-Type attack. Other Attacks * Solarbeam - A Two-turn Grass-Type Attack ** Colonel Hansen's Shedinja's signature attack. ** Fires a powerful beam of light from it's halo Feats * Immune to 13 of 18 attack types thanks to Wonder Guard: more immunities than any other Pokémon. * Capable of holding its own against a wild Kyogre. Flaws * Only 1 HP. ** Wonderguard is its only means of surviving any attack. * Wonder Guard has many exploits; ** Can't protect Shedinja from it's weaknesses *** Flying, Rock, Ghost, Fire, and Dark ** Getting hit by a Sandstorm, or Hailstorm will KO Shedinja ** Poisons, burns and hurting itself from confusion can also KO Shedinja ** Stepping on Spikes (and Stealth Rocks) will KO Shedinja *** Even though it's not on the ground..... ** Using Struggle can hurt itself * Poor speed and especially defenses. ** Shedinja's defense stats are borderline useless, as one hit can KO this Pokémon. Trivia *Shedinja is the only pokemon to have 1 as its stat and to have a stat that is unaffected by leveling up. Glitch pokemon like Missingno. and Decamark are the only other pokemon with unorthodox stats. *Shedinja can learn but cannot use Substitute, Bide, and Rest due to his 1 HP stat. *Under normal conditions; Shedinja's Defense and Special Defense stats are completely irrelevant. *Wondereye and Wondertomb are hacked versions of Sableye and Spiritomb that have Wonderguard as their ability. Before the introduction of Fairy Types: these hacked pokemon were immune to any conventional attacks, as the Ghost-Dark type combination countered the weaknesses of the other type. *Although Shedinja is officially recognized as being in PU Tier; Shedinja has on multiple occasions seen success in the Uber Tier of various Pokemon Tournaments. This paradox is due to Uber Tier Pokemon being significantly less likely to use indirect damaging attacks that could bypass Wonder Guard. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bug-Type Pokemon Category:Flight Users Category:GameFreak characters Category:Genderless Category:Insects Category:Ghost-Type Pokemon Category:Ghosts Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants